This invention relates to methods, apparatus, and assemblies for termite control and extermination. More particularly, this invention relates to such methods and assemblies which include and use ground termite monitoring stations.
Commonly known assemblies for termite control through ground monitoring comprise multiple cylindrical housings, each having termite access ports or apertures, a lid for covering the housing, and a wooden bait stick for insertion into and retention within the housing. In use of such assemblies, cylindrical holes are dug within the ground, typically by augering, the holes being positioned around the periphery of a building to be protected. Thereafter, the cylindrical housings are downwardly inserted into the holes, wooden bait sticks are downwardly inserted into the hollow interior spaces of the cylindrical housings, and lids are attached to the housings, covering the bait sticks within the housings"" interior spaces. Thereafter, an operator of the system, typically a pest control company employee, periodically returns to the building for inspection of the bait sticks for evidence of termite activity.
A problem or deficiency related to such common termite ground monitoring, baiting, and exterminating systems is that the operator must repeatedly stoop or kneel to ground level for monitoring station installations and for bait stick inspections, resulting in heightened levels of back strain injuries within the pest control company""s work force.
The instant inventive assembly and method for termite ground monitoring and baiting solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing ergonomic termite monitoring and baiting station components and method steps which allow for monitoring station installations and bait stick inspections from a standing position and without repeated stooping to ground level.
A primary structural component of the assembly of the instant invention comprises an upwardly opening cylindrical housing having a side wall which defines a hollow interior space. The side wall preferably has a plurality of termite access ports allowing lateral passage of termites from an exterior ground environment, through the access ports, and into the hollow interior space of the cylindrical housing. Also preferably, the cylindrical housing further opens downwardly, facilitating insertion from below of termite bait sticks and further allowing upward access by termites to the interior space defined by the cylindrical housing. While the assembly of the instant invention may suitably comprise as few as a single or a first rendition of such cylindrical housing, the assembly preferably comprises a plurality of second similarly configured housings, the plurality being of a number sufficient for even intermittent spacing within the ground around the periphery of a building to be protected by the monitoring system.
A further structural component of the assembly of the instant invention comprises a lid which is fitted for covering the upper opening of the cylindrical housing. Preferably, removable lid attaching means are provided for removably connecting the lid to the cylindrical housing. Preferably, such removable lid attaching means is molded integrally with the lid and integrally with the upper lip of the cylindrical housing, such means preferably comprising a rotating slotted flange and xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d hook combination. Suitably, other removable attaching means may be utilized such as snap ridge and snap channel combinations, snap lug and snap apertures combinations, intermeshing helical threads, mechanical latches, velour crochet pads, and adhesive pads. Numerous other commonly known removable attaching means may similarly be suitably substituted for the preferred xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d hook and rotating slotted flange combination. Where the preferred plurality of cylindrical housings is provided, a matching plurality of lids is similarly provided, the removable lid attaching means further interconnecting the multiple lids and the multiple cylindrical housings.
A further structural component of the assembly of the instant invention comprises a bait stick cradle. Necessarily, the bait stick cradle is fitted for downward insertion into the interior space of the cylindrical housing. Preferably, the bait stick cradle has a removable floor and preferably, floor attaching means are provided, such means being adapted for removably connecting the floor to the bait stick cradle. Where the assembly comprises a removable floor and floor attaching means combination, removal of the floor allows a termite bait stick to be inserted upwardly into the bait stick cradle. Regardless of the removability of the floor of the cradle, the floor preferably partially closes the lower end of the bait stick cradle, allowing downward drainage of water and upward termite bait stick access. Preferably, the floor of the bait stick cradle comprises a plastic dowel, and preferably the floor attaching means comprises dowel receiving snap channels or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d channels which are molded into the lower ends of the walls of the bait stick cradle, such channels holding the dowel in a position spanning across the lower end of the bait stick cradle. Suitably, the preferably removable bait stick cradle floor may alternately comprise an apertured disk or plate and the floor attaching means may alternately comprise removable attaching means similar to those described above for attaching the lid to the upper end of the cylindrical housing. Where the inventive assembly comprises, as preferred, pluralities of cylindrical housings and lids, a plurality of bait stick cradles with attachable and detachable floors is preferably similarly provided.
Means for suspending and downwardly extending the bait stick cradle below and from the lid are necessarily provided, such means preferably comprising at least a first, and preferably a pair of rigid ties interconnecting the bait stick cradle and the lid. Other means for suspending and downwardly extending the bait stick cradle below the lid, such as flexible cords, chains, or ties may be suitably substituted for the preferred rigid ties.
A further preferred component of the assembly of the instant invention preferably comprises an extension arm, preferably having a length equal to the waist height of a system operator. Preferably, the extension arm comprises an upper handle means such as a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d handle or knob, and the lower end of the extension arm necessarily forms extension arm attaching means adapted for successive removable attachments to the lids described above. Preferably, the extension arm attaching means comprises, in combination with structure integral with the upper surfaces of the lids, a friction slot and friction tab or flange combination. Other removable attaching means such as snap channel and snap ridge combinations, snap lug, and snap aperture combinations, intermeshing helical threads, and key and key aperture combinations may be suitably alternately utilized as the extension arm attaching means. Numerous other commonly known removable attaching means may be also suitably substituted.
According to the method of the instant invention, and assuming that a plurality of monitoring station assemblies as described above are provided, cylindrical holes are augered peripherally around a building to be protected by the system. Preferably, an augering machine of the type which is operable from a standing position is utilized for augering such holes, and preferably, the holes are fitted for receiving the outside diameters and vertical heights of the cylindrical housings.
Prior to or following the monitoring station holes augering steps, termite monitoring stations, including components configured as described above, are assembled to include a termite bait stick carried by a bait stick cradle suspended from a lid, the cradle and bait stick assembly extending downwardly from the lid and into the hollow interior space of the cylindrical housing. In such configuration, the lid attaching means preferably holds the lid upon the cylindrical housing, and holds the bait stick cradle and bait stick within the cylindrical housing""s interior space. Following assemblies of such monitoring station components, the cylindrical housings are successively embedded within the ground by inserting them into the monitoring station holes. For prevention of bending or stooping in such insertions steps, the extension arm is preferably utilized for downwardly extending and inserting the assembled monitoring stations into the monitoring station holes.
Typically, the termite monitoring stations are allowed to remain within the ground undisturbed for approximately one month, at which time an operator of the system returns to inspect the bait sticks which are housed within the embedded stations. In order to inspect the bait sticks without stooping or bending, the operator preferably utilizes the extension arm to disengage the lid attaching means of the monitoring stations, and to upwardly retract the lids, bait stick cradles, and carried bait sticks for visual inspections. Thereafter, the extension arm may be utilized for re-assembly of the stations within the ground without stooping to ground level.
Accordingly, objects of the instant inventive assembly and method comprise providing a termite monitoring station having a lid and having a downwardly extending bait stick carrying cradle, such lid facilitating ease of insertion and retrieval of bait sticks.
It is a further object of said invention to provide structure, implements, and method steps integral with or associated with the inventive monitoring station and allowing for bait monitoring station installations and subsequent bait stick inspections without bending or stooping to ground level.
Other and further objects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will become known to those skilled in the art upon review of the Detailed Description which follows, and upon review of the appended drawings.